


Dirty dream number two

by sultana



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Pining, Praise Kink, Sexual Fantasy, Teacher-Student Relationship, Unrequited Love, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 14:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18704386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sultana/pseuds/sultana
Summary: Kakashi dreams of Minato.





	Dirty dream number two

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags, because it's exactly what the tags suggest.

Minato was between his thighs, held them, caressed the soft skin inside them as he fucked him. His cock filled him up, made him tremble as he lifted his thighs up, changed the angle of his thrusts. One hand moved to his face, to brush over the skin above the line of his mask before he pulled it slowly down. His face was already flushed, but the reveal made his cheeks burn up. He felt shy, desperate, and Minato looked at him like he'd never seen his face before.

"Don't be shy. It's almost unfair that my best student, my favourite, is so pretty. Even more so with my cock in him, hmm? Isn't it what you wanted? You always stare. I saw you watching me at the river. I let you watch. Is that when you realised you wanted me? Do you think about it, about me, when you jerk off? Tell me." His cock jumped at every word, the rough, fucked out voice, all of it true. He'd wanted this for so long. Sensei to notice him, touch him, fuck him, love him, make him his favourite, never share him again.

"Yes, sensei, yes." 

"Good boy. So honest, so good, taking to my cock so well. Oh, don't blush. Didn't you want this? I saw you touching yourself too, my name on your lips. Watched you come, thinking of me. Why wouldn't I fuck my best, most pretty, most loyal student? One made just for me. Made just for this." Minato pulled him down, harder, on his cock, made him moan out for his sensei. The words all true, he was made for Minato to fuck like this, wanted only him, nothing else. His cock throbbed, he tightened around Minato's cock, his heart overflowed. 

"Sensei...I love you." The words surprised him, made him flush even deeper. Minato blinked in surprise, before shifting to a fond, almost embarrassed smile that strangely matched with the heat in his eyes.

"Ah, I can't take it when you're so cute. Please only ever be this cute for me, okay?" Minato leaned in closer, shifted his angle and fucked into him even harder, deeper, made him cry out before he whispered into his ear. "Kakashi, I love you too." His heart felt like it was about to burst as grabbed onto Minato's shoulders as he fucked into him harder, pounded him. Never wanted to let go, wanted to stay like this forever, filled up with Minato, the most important person for Minato, only him, nobody else. Minato hummed softly against his neck, kissed him just below his ear as he jerked on Minato's cock, squirmed. "Come for me. Properly, now. Show me, do it for your sensei." 

Kakashi gasped, the words hit his heart, but his cock even more so. He spilled over, expression open, overwhelmed, just like Minato wanted. He saw the approval on Minato's face as he did. The softness of his voice, the corners worn off it by lust, from seeing him do his best, as Minato fucked him through it, relentless, pushing him further, making him gasp and pant. Too sensitive, too good, it makes him feel like he's about to die, overloaded. 

"Look at you. Such a quick learner, like I've been fucking you forever. You really love my cock too, hmm? Ah, that's so cute. You really are my best student." The praise almost pushes him over, makes him feel like he could come again too, another round, as many as Minato wants. He wants Minato to fuck him forever, never part. He's still coming when a hand hit him in the face. 

Kakashi woke up with a sharp breath. Obito let out a grumble and turned away from him. Obito's hand was safely tucked back into his blankets after smacking him in the face with it as he flailed and turned in his sleep. No attack? No attack. But something else, something cold, wet and sticky. The dream came back to him in a flash, sent a spike of anxiety, and shame, through him. Oh no, not on a mission, not with people around to notice. There's a stream near the camp, a private place to clean up. He got up like a thief, silent and guilty. Nobody will know, nobody will find out, sensei won't know, wouldn't know he dreams of him, loves him, wants him, he's safe, he's fine.

"Kakashi?" The voice from his dream called to him, soft again but no heat, no lust in it now. His face went red, he refused to turn, to meet his sensei's eyes. There was no force that could make him meet his eyes, so pure, so caring, so unaware. The shame he felt was already enough to eat him by itself.

"I'm fine sensei." He was not, but it was enough to let him escape.


End file.
